


Cuore pesante

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Vibra, la notte. Respira e batte di festose grida. Nevica, ed è Natale.Storia prima classificata, sezione OneShot, al contest "Reverse!Canon – mini contest per Edite"





	

 

  
_[Chopin, Etudes op. 10](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yjnLmv1hHU&list=PL1JzIJqzXrSiEvUypspJwzu7nSIr5Uf3L&index=21) _

 

 

Vibra, la notte. Respira e batte di festose grida. Nevica, ed è Natale. E Londra è, oh, così perfetta. Bellissima e stupenda nel suo essere caotica e agitata da luci e regali. C’è il riecheggiare d’una campana che s’infrange sulle acque nervose di un Tamigi che scorre, svelto, sotto i tuoi occhi da poco sgranatisi di uno spaventevole sconvolgimento. Odi urla in lontananza. Sirene e scampanellii vivaci, senti odore di vino e olezzo terra bagnata. Percepisci addosso il tremare delle ginocchia che paiono voler cedere e farti crollare, al pari del cuore che s’è fatto pesante e ha preso a sanguinare. Non sai come tu e Sherlock siate giunti sin lì, dev’esser stato per via di un delitto o un qualche criminale, ma non lo ricordi con precisione. Sai soltanto che correvate a perdifiato, tu e lui immersi nella nebbiolina scesa sui bassifondi. Poi Sherlock s’è fermato. E t’ha guardato. E i suoi occhi erano così belli, così tanto… Per un divino istante hai addirittura avuto la sensazione che fosse quello il momento adatto. Dovevi dirglielo e dovevi farlo subito. Perché da troppo tempo quel _ti amo_ ti tormentava sonni e pensieri, divenuti non più sereni. Le avevi proprio lì, quelle parole, sulla punta della lingua. Parole che hai ricacciato indietro e ti sei mangiato. Eravate già perfetti, tu e lui, hai annuito preda di una codardia che non t’è mai appartenuta, ma che in quei frangenti aveva preso a dominarti.

D’altronde, mai Sherlock Holmes ti avrebbe amato.

«John» sussurra lui a un certo punto di quella notte. Parlotta il tuo nome spezzando il silenzio e carico d’una timidezza insolita, pare tenue ritrosia che non una volta hai visto in lui. La sua voce è intrisa di una nota di tensione, si tende così come la luce dei suoi occhi non più brillanti ma ora velati. Tu tremi, ti spaventi e non capisci. Cos’altro di terribile sta per accadervi? Già lo sai, che non sopporteresti ancora dei pazzi criminali. Non tollererai oltre degli echi di Moriarty. «John, non odiarmi, ti prego.»  
«Odiarti?» ripeti, ridendo quasi. S’è forse ammattito?  
«John» prosegue e soltanto allora ti rendi conto che non è un gioco, il suo e che il tremolio che gli agita lo sguardo, è reale. Vero quanto l’arricciarsi delle labbra, che si stirano e quindi si rilasciano in un ghigno storto e incerto. «Ero geloso» soffia, ancor più teso e nervoso mentre lo sguardo si volge a terra e l’immensa fragilità di un uomo che credevi follemente indistruttibile, prende a travolgerti.  
«Ero pazzamente geloso, John, di tutte le donne che hai avuto. Ho progettato mille modi per uccidere ognuna di loro e poi liberarmi del cadavere. Non avrei dovuto, eppure le ho odiate. Proprio come tu, adesso, odierai me. So che non devo, ma ho la mente così sconvolta, il cuore appesantito e... Sono innamorato di te, John e anche se non avrei mai dovuto, te lo confesso con tutta la speranza di cui sono capace. Spero che tu mi possa detestare. Odiami, così che io possa avere la speranza di dimenticare quanto essenziale mi sei diventato. Odiami, John, ti scongiuro.»

È poco meno dell’eco di un sussurro, debole come un alito di brezza estiva, impalpabile al pari della nebbia, ma ti colpisce d’una violenza tale da sconquassarti i sensi e sconvolgerti l’anima. Non credevi, non pensavi, non… è un sogno?  
«Da quanto?» gridi. Gridi al vento. Gridi a Sherlock Holmes mentre lui, idiota, solleva lo sguardo e poi lo china di nuovo. «Da quanto tempo?» urli ancora con più rabbia. Un pianto disperato t’inumidisce le ciglia, tuttavia lì rimane. Lo stomaco si torce di disperazione. E le ginocchia cedono, assieme ai sensi aggrovigliati attorno a una terribile consapevolezza. La medesima che ti atterrisce e distrugge. Tu, cieco e ottuso. Tu, idiota. Tu, che lo hai fatto soffrire quando mai avresti dovuto permetterti.  
«Era» esordisce, prima di schiarirsi la voce. «Era il trenta di gennaio del 2010» ammette, in un soffio delicato che diventa nube di condensa.

Di nuovo il tempo si ferma. Il cielo si rischiara appena, mostrando immagini di falci di luna che si specchiano ovunque intorno a voi. Di nuovo risate lontane tornano protagoniste. Natali felici, abeti e sapore di pudding sulle labbra. Un cracker viene spezzato. Neve cade in un villaggio dentro una palla vetro. Tu, nel frattempo, muori dentro. Rimani immobile, come quell'omino di plastica che ride in eterno dentro la palla di vetro.  
«C-ci» balbetti malamente, perché la lingua s’è allappata e il gozzo che hai in gola si fa più grande. Incontenibile è, quest’odiosa consapevolezza che ti divora. «Ci siamo incontrati il ventinove» concludi, in quella che è niente se non una stupida e ovvia constatazione.  
«Lo so» mormora, infatti, lui.

La decisione più giusta è quella che prendi appena dopo. Forse la prima, di certo l’unica sensata che tu abbia preso in vita tua. Senza permettere a entrambi di parlare oltre, lo afferri per il bavero del cappotto e te lo tiri contro. C’è un abbraccio. Vestiti che impacciano e i suoi capelli che ti solleticano le guance arrossate. Il bacio è uno scontrarsi indeciso di labbra. È bagnato, forse di neve o forse di lacrime. Le tu? O magari le sue. Non lo sai e nemmeno t’importa. Conta solo il suo sapore dentro di te, e il battere del suo cuore che percepisci appena sul polso che gli hai stretto con vigore. Importa solo del vostro vivere all’unisono. Finalmente. Della tua risata. Dei suoi sospiri. Del suo sorriso.

In lontananza la campana riecheggia ancora e tocca la mezza. È Natale. Tu sei John Watson e sì, finalmente l’hai vista, la felicità.  
   
 

 

 **Fine**  
 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *La frase "Così belli, così tanto" non è propriamente mia. Mi è stata detta in un'occasione e mi ha toccata talmente in profondità che ho voluto citarla.
> 
> L’idea per questa “storia” mi è venuta quando ho trovato un’immagine su Pinterest. Non conosco l’autore originale, perché l’immagine non mi portava da nessuna parte. Chiunque sia lo ringrazio. Ecco il link: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CvD7SO-XgAAJcyr.jpg:large


End file.
